Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to video streaming and, more particularly, to a system and method for live video streaming using push technology.
Description of the Related Art With improvements in wireless network technology and computer network technology, video streaming has become commonplace. Almost all smartphones manufactured today include video cameras. Similarly, laptop computers, tablet computers, and similar devices also include video cameras. These various devices can access computer networks, such as the Internet, user can easily send and receive image data and video data.
Service providers, such as YouTube, LLC, allow users to upload video data for viewing by others. Users wishing to watch a YouTube video navigate to the website and select a video for downloading. Other video service providers may include a link to guide users to a website where they may view a selected video.
Celebrities may have a large fan base that follow the celebrity on various forms of social media, such as Twitter, Instagram, and the like. Celebrities may also upload video data for retrieval by fans. While some forms of social media, such as Twitter, allow a fan to receive messages from a celebrity, there is a desire to follow celebrities as they perform certain activities. What is needed is a system and method that sends live video streaming to the celebrity fan base. The present invention provides this, and other advantages, as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.